


Chain Links

by Lady_Aya



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aya/pseuds/Lady_Aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many things can you think to do that include Bill and a Chain? I bet Tom can think of a few more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Links

Bill lays himself down on Tom’s bed and awaited his twin’s entrance. He had gotten everything ready previously and now all he had to do was look irresistible and press play. He was feeling slightly nervous; he had never done anything like this before. But he was determined to get his brother’s mind off the groupies and onto him.

He heard the shower being turned off as the butterflies turned to pterodactyls in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this, maybe he could just pretend he wanted to listen to some music. Maybe he could just say he wanted to stay with Tom until he went out. Maybe he could find a way to explain why he was practically naked on his twin’s bed. Maybe it was too late.

Tom opened the door and shivered as the colder air of the room hit his glistening toned chest. He pulled the towel around himself closer as he stepped further into his room, spotting Bill on his bed. He turned towards his suitcases to ready himself for a night out with Georg at one of the well-known clubs in the area. He was reaching for a shirt when his brain caught up with his eyes as he whipped his head back around to stare at Bill more closely.

Oh god, he’s ignoring me. I mean that little to him. Fuck, I thought this might work. Bill had spent the entire time that they had been back at the hotel primping and pruning himself to what he considered Tom’s standards to be. He had straightened his hair perfectly, his makeup was flawless and softer and more feminine than his usual ‘diva’ look, his lips were pink and pouty, and his outfit; well, his outfit was downright slutty. He had been hoping he would get Tom’s attention with this outfit: a tight black fishnet shirt, a tight black and white thong, a pleated mini shirt in matching colors and a black and white choker.

Yet, when Tom had walked into the room, set eyes on him and turned away, Bill’s heart had plummeted. He was just about to get up and sneak out when Tom’s head whipped back around, mouth slightly slack-jawed. Bill smirked, something he had learned from his gaping brother. Showtime.

Bill pushed up from his position on the bed and swung his feet to the floor, revealing his ‘stripper heels’, as Gustav had named them when the dark-haired twin had bought them.

Tom was still incapable of thought, although he subconsciously licked at his lip ring when he saw the heels.

Bill smiled seductively now that he had his brother’s full attention. He turned away from Tom and towards the bed, leaning down just enough for his twin to get a good peek at what was under that skirt. He heard a low groan from behind him, signaling that Tom was indeed enjoying the view. Bill gave his hips a shake as he pressed play and turned towards Tom.

Tom heard the music start and he rolled his eyes. Bill had been playing this song for weeks and it was so annoying that he couldn’t help but shake his head. He was just about to ask Bill what the hell he was wearing, only to be silenced by Bill grabbing his hand and pulling him from his crouched position near his suitcase. Bill pushed him onto a nearby chair just as the first lyrics began.

Bill slipped right onto Tom’s lap, slinking along until they were almost chest to chest as he sang the first lyrics right into Tom’s ear with a grin.

I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
Wanna get messy

Bill licked along Tom’s ear and down his neck, rotating his hips to the sensual beat of his favorite song. He loved it because it reminded him of the way he felt about Tom. He was determined to make his brother feel the same by the end of this little striptease.

He slowly leaned off of the chair, lifting his shirt and letting it drop to the floor, all the while leaving his eyes locked on Tom’s. He was a bit nervous about Tom not saying a word since he had started, but he pushed that out of his mind when the next verse started up and he licked his pouty lips before practically moaning out the lyrics.

He slid his hands up and down his torso, glittering from the body makeup he had applied earlier. He knew it made him look edible and he hoped that Tom was of the same belief. With the way his twin was almost drooling, Bill could safely assume that he was correct in that assumption.

I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L L L Luxury

Bill’s hands drifted down to his skirt and slowly reached around to the zipper. He pulled it down unhurriedly and let the mini fall to the ground as he stepped out of it. Tom’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head as he eyed Bill’s thong. The tiny fabric barely left anything to the imagination, especially not with Bill’s raging hard-on.

The black-haired twin sauntered back to his older brother, clad in only a thong and dangerously high heels, and he moved himself back onto the dreadhead’s lap.

Bill almost squealed with joy and moaned with arousal as he felt the product of his dance grind up against his crease. He was still concerned that Tom had yet to say a word this whole time; he had barely even made a noise consciously. He had a feeling that this next part would make Tom lose it and it was Bill’s favorite part as well. This chorus made him feel so dirty and so sexy when he sang it, and he loved every minute of it.

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me

“I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?” Tom growled out as he grabbed Bill by the back of the neck and thrust him to his knees. The dreadhead used his free hand to rip off the towel, revealing his dripping hard cock. He glared at Bill, who shivered at the look in his twin’s eyes.

Tom pulled his twin forward until he sat up on his knees, staring face to head with his dick and the younger boy licked his lips. Tom yanked Bill by his neck until he felt lips connect and the dark-haired twin wasted no time in swallowing it down. At the contact, Tom arched off the chair, thrusting his rigid flesh down Bill’s throat, moaning as it squeezed around him as Bill struggled to breathe. Tom stood from the chair, still holding Bill’s lips to his hips and began forcing his cock in and out of his brother’s throat. He could hear Bill whimpering and moaning at the abuse and it just turned him on further.

“This what you wanted, slut? What did I tell you about teasing me, hm? I warned you that I would punish you, didn’t I? I bet that’s exactly what you want, you want to be punished. Good thing I’m in the mood to play with my favorite little toy.” Tom smirked as he watched a few tears trickle down Bill’s face after a few particularly deep thrusts. He sunk his hand deep in the black locks in front of him and harshly pulled the swollen lips from his dick.

Bill moaned at the pain and whimpered from the loss of his favorite ‘treat’. Bill’s heart was pounding from excitement, he was beyond turned on. He was hoping that Tom would want to fuck him, but that he wanted to play made Bill shiver with need. He stared up at Tom from his subservient position on his knees, fluttering his eyelashes and palming his own cock.

Bill watched as Tom’s free hand moved and came down hard across his right cheek.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, slave?”

“No, sir,” Bill quivered out, wrenching his hand away. If Tom kept this up, Bill knew he’d have a very difficult time stopping himself from coming in his thong.

Tom simpered as he weighed his options. His mind wandered over to his suitcase and all the toys he had brought from home. He curled his finger tighter in the silky locks, pulled his brother to his feet and thrust him face-first on the bed.

“Stay,” he ordered as he pulled Bill’s ass up by his hips, leaving him in a very provocative and open position.

Tom padded over to his other suitcase and ran his fingers over a few of his favorite toys. The smooth leather of the whip he had used to run red lines all over Bill’s pale ass and thighs last week, the black vibrator that they had used a month ago before they had gone back on tour, the large plastic ball gag and blindfold that Tom had used on Bill when he had annoyed him a few days ago, and the cold steel of the chains, handcuffs and shackles which he hadn’t used for some time.

He beamed, he loved using toys on Bill, especially ones he wasn’t used to. He grabbed the handcuffs and shackles and tossed them onto the bed, chuckling darkly as they connected with Bill’s ass before falling between his legs. He slowly pulled the chains out of the bag, letting them clink together to alert his twin to what was coming. Tom watched as Bill’s cock leaked precome onto the handcuffs between his legs.

There were three chains in total, one to link the wrists together and another for the ankles. They were slim but sturdy and their lengths were variable. Tom preferred it when Bill’s wrists were so close together he could barely move and his ankles far apart, so he had plenty of space to torture Bill’s tiny waiting hole.

The third chain was not so much for restraining as it was for teasing and stretching. The links were about an inch or an inch and a half in length and an inch wide, functioning as cold metal anal beads for Tom.

When he was in a particularly playful mood, he’d put them in the freezer and watch Bill squirm as he took link after link of ice cold metal into his tight heat. The dreadhead’s cock leapt at the memories that the chain brought forth as he walked back over to his prostrate twin.

Bill was a bundle of nerves, literally vibrating with excitement and humming with arousal. He guessed that Tom had picked the chains because they hadn’t used them in a while. He licked his lips in expectation. He knew that whatever Tom did, it was going to be torture and Bill welcomed the aching, soreness and throbbing he knew he’d have to endure before he would come.

He felt Tom’s hand trail up his spine and under his hair. He could hear the chain in Tom’s hand, link tinkling against link. He tried to remain still as Tom slid the chain through his collar, letting each end hang down. His twin attached each cuff to him, making sure each one was impossible to detach from mere pulling. A sudden sting across his ass had Bill kneeling up and Tom moved him closer to the headboard. Bill was initially confused, until Tom draped the chains through the holes in the frame and locked them to his wrists. The younger boy shuddered when he realized that Tom had just ensured that he would be unable to move from the headboard, no matter what.

Tom, pleased with his work, threw the shackles and their accompanying chain off the bed. He positioned his twin in a very submissive stance; ass exposed and knees far apart, before sliding his thong down then standing to get the lube. To Tom, teasing Bill was more than half the fun, as he watched Bill thrum with anticipation.

He lubed up the large chain behind Bill, so his brother couldn’t see, and slipped in the first link without any warning. Hearing the acquiescent noise Bill made urged Tom further as he added the next few links without pause.

The chain was about seven inches into Bill when Tom gave it a swift pull, watching link after link pop out of Bill, but he didn’t pull hard enough to take it all out.

Bill dug his fingernails into the headboard, the quick feeling of the chain exiting him spiking his desire. He needed Tom inside him, now. He could tell Tom realized this by the way he began dragging out the process of pushing the links back into his body. Apparently, Tom was in a very teasing mood.

“Master,” Bill questioned meekly. He didn’t want to piss Tom off and be trapped chained to a headboard until his brother calmed down.

“You may speak, slave.”

“Master, please. May I have your cock now? You fuck me so well, sir. Please,” Bill pleaded, knowing Tom enjoyed hearing him beg for his dick.

“If you insist,” Tom smirked. “But for your impatience you are going to have to be punished.”

Bill whimpered as the chain was pulled from him, he felt so empty. But thoughts of being empty fled his mind as he felt leather straps sting across his ass. He yelped as Tom let lash after lash cross his ass before the dreadhead stopped suddenly and grabbed at his hair.

“Count,” he growled out before he resumed whipping Bill. The younger one had counted up to twenty before collapsing against the headboard. It was too much; the pain and pleasure getting so caught up in his mind he was beyond differentiating them. He was all need, his body quivering and aching, he needed more. He needed anything. He needed Tom.

Tom tossed the whip in the direction of his suitcase; he couldn’t have cared less where it landed. He ran his hand across his trembling twin’s red backside and brought his hand down hard against it. He continued slapping Bill until he had him singing prettily with moans and screams, as he slicked his dick up with his other hand.

He forcefully grabbed Bill’s hips and entered him roughly. He waited for only a second before he pulled back and re-entered his brother’s tight hole. He forced himself in deeper until he found what he was searching for, pounding that spot over and over until Bill could hold himself up solely by the chain around his neck and wrists.

“Such a sweet fucking ass, slave. And who does it belong to?” Tom punctuated his question by a flurry of thrusts against Bill’s prostate. He let up on aiming for the prostate only to hear his question answered, still pounding into his twin.

“Only you, sir. I’m yours, all yours. My cock, my ass, my everything,” Bill moaned out as Tom renewed his assault on his prostate.

“That’s right, slut. This hole is mine and I fill it over and over until you are dripping with my come. That’s what you want, isn’t it, whore? You want my come all over you and deep inside you?”

Bill hummed out his agreement as Tom pulled his hips up higher. Bill couldn’t handle the new angle and he shuddered violently, barely holding onto his come. He was swiftly verging on his peak and his passage was clenching down on Tom sporadically.

“That’s it, whore, clench those muscles. Harder,” Tom ordered as he pounded Bill further and further into the mattress.

Bill struggled to do as he was told and found it increasingly more difficult to clench his muscles and stop his orgasm.

“Sir –Master? Ahh, may I-I please come? Ah,” Bill grit out as he began losing his struggle to stop himself. He felt his vision blur as Tom’s pounding increased in force and the grip on his hips tightened. If he was on his right mindset, he would have remarked that those would leave bruises in an hour or two.

Tom leaned over Bill, his chest lining up against his spine as he drove his cock deeper into his twin. Forcing his cock straight into Bill’s prostate, Tom grabbed the chain linked to Bill’s collar and pulled tight. Bill’s head snapped back as Tom grunted a simple command into his ear: “Come.”

With that, Bill was undone, coming hard onto the sheets and pillows beneath his spread knees.

Bill’s raw hole was still being subjected to Tom’s vigorous thrusting as Tom issued a new order. “Tighten up that hole, slut. Make it good.”

Bill tensed his muscles as best he could and felt Tom begin to come undone deep within him. Tom pulled out before he was finished, pulled Bill’s head back by his hair and came on his face and in his mouth as well.

“Is that what you wanted, Bill?” Tom asked as he stroked the last of his come onto his brother’s pouty lips.

“Mmm, yes,” Bill smiled. He always seemed to be able to get what he needed from Tom. Tom was always able to handle his diva. “Tomi, can you undo the cuffs now?”

“Not until after round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Lollipop Luxury' by Jeffrey Star. I hope you liked it, like and comment if you did! <3


End file.
